sleepoverclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary movie
'Scary Movie '''is an episode in ''The Sleepover Club. It follows ''The Sleepover Club ''as they celebrate Lyndz's birthday. Frankie integrates a secret Sleepover Club challenge in the birthday celebrations. Is Rosie worthy to be an official Sleepover Club member? Plot The episode starts with Lyndz, dressed up as a vampire, explaining her liking of scary things. Unlike Fliss, who is a pretty easy target for the M&M's. They regularly prank her with fright masks in her locker and stuff like that. Meanwhile, Frankie, Kenny, and Rosie walk home at the beach. While Rosie feels sorry for Fliss, Frankie and Kenny just tell her that Fliss needs to toughen up. Next, they tell Rosie about Rule Number 3 in the SOC Rule Book: Sleepover Girls show no fear. Rosie, viewing everything from different angles, asks if having rules isn't like school. While Frankie interprets that as a personal critique, Kenny defends Rosie. Frankie's final message is quite clear: "Either Rosie joins in or she can go. Got that?" After that, the camera pivots to Lyndz's house. Michael sits in the kitchen where Lyndz joins him, eager to talk birthdays. Lyndz and Michael each invited their friends for a birthday sleepover. As they don't exactly like each other, the twins need rules. They play chess, a kind of negotiation. But, seeing that they can't sort it out, they let it to their parents. The next day at school, Rosie and Kenny play basketball together, having a lot of fun, Fliss is seen taping her nails and Frankie gives Lyndz a package. Lyndz is not exactly happy about that. When the other girls arrive, they plan the details of the birthday. Food is all organized and they decide to buy a scary movie for entertainment. Fliss desperately tries to hide her fear of scary movies because she doesn't want to be a wuss. Instead, she suggests a fashion show. Frankie, Kenny, and Lyndz aren't remotely interested, while Rosie states: "The fashion show sounds like fun. Watching a scary movie isn't a very birthday thing, is it?" Frankie becomes convinced that Rosie is a coward and cowards are not affiliated with the Sleepover Club. When the other girls find out that the M&M's will be celebrating Michael's birthday at the Collins' house as well, they are appalled. The next round of birthday negotiations begins early the next morning. Lyndz's and Michael's parents are shuffling manure in the garden. Their father suggests throwing a coin. The winner decides whether they want to stay inside or outside. Lyndz wins and chooses to celebrate inside. In the video shop, the girls decide for a vampire film. Only Fliss isn't keen to watch it, but nobody but Rosie notices. Fliss tries to convince Lyndz and Frankie to watch a movie about horses, but Frankie says no. Instead of recognizing Fliss's fear, Frankie now thinks, Fliss is covering for Rosie. So she decides, it's time for an undercover sleepover challenge: Is Rosie fierce enough to join the Sleepover Club? Meanwhile, Fliss and Rosie make a list what to take, as it's Rosie's first Sleepover. According to Fliss, Rosie needs a sleeping bag, a torch and a Sleepover Club diary among a few other things. Fliss decides not to come to the Sleepover. Rosie convinces her to go as it's Lyndz's birthday. As Fliss tells Rosie she is going to stay home with her Mum and her friend Andy to watch a Barbara Streisand movie, Rosie states that her Mum used to like these films as well. Fliss, noticing the past tense, is the first of the Sleepover Club girls to know about Rosie's deceased mother. Rosie then comes up with a few useful ideas to reduce the scare factor. At Lyndz's house, the Sleepover girls prepare for the movie. While Frankie, Kenny, and Rosie spy on the M&M's, Fliss helps Lyndz to get ready for the birthday ritual. Rosie meets Lyndz's older brother Tom whom she really likes. Finally, the viewers get to see what was in the mysterious package: a bunny costume. Lyndz needs to say: "I am the birthday bunny, twelve years old today. I twitch my nose and wiggle my ears." Afterward, Lyndz forces Frankie to promise that the birthday bunny thing is officially over. After opening her presents in record time, Lyndz starts the movie. Frankie is equally excited because she wants to start the secret sleepover challenge. She pretends to have no cushion and goes to grab one from downstairs, taking Kenny, Fliss, and Lyndz with her. Rosie is irritated but says nothing. Frankie thinks leaving Rosie alone would cause her to freak out and reveal herself. As Rosie isn't the one scared of being scared, this doesn't happen. Being back in Lyndz's room, Fliss puts on a mask and earphones. Finally, Frankie realizes the truth. Meanwhile, the M&M's plan to scare the girls. Marco puts on a giant fright mask and climbs up a ladder to the window of Lyndz's room, despite his fear of heights. But the ladder doesn't stand stable on the ground and soon after Fliss saw him with the mask and squealed, causing the other girls to squeal as well, he falls down. Matthew and Michael stumble back - and fall right into a heap of manure. Perfect payback! While Rosie is in the bathroom, the other girls decide to make her a club member. Frankie gives her a pink envelope, containing a Membership Card. Rosie is over the moon. She now is an official member of the Sleepover Club. Cast Main Cast *Frankie - Caitlin Stasey *Fliss - Ashleigh Chisholm *Kenny - Hannah Wang *Lyndz - Basia A'Hern *Rosie - Eliza Taylor-Cotter Regular Recurring Cast *Matthew - Ryan Corr *Michael - Blake Hampson *Marco - Stefan La Rosa Co - Starring *Mr. Collins - Todd Levi *Tom Collins - Timothy Mager